Haunting me
by Rogueex
Summary: There coming. And there's thousands of them now. Strigio. This time Saint Vladimir doesnt stand a chance. But to Rose Hathaway the most important thing is the person leading them. Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for giving my story a chance and would really appreciate it if you reviewed so PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any of the characters.**

I woke to the quesyness in my stomach. That queasyness only meant one . But this was strong. It felt like instead of one there was a thousand! I ran out my door and into the lobby "Alberta!" I was crying now. Stan and alberta ran inside.

"Rose! ROSE! Whats wrong" Alberta shouted.

"There are striogio come-"

"Guardian Alto!" Three guardians came rushing in

"What is it!" Stan snapped at them. _He_ obviously didnt belive me.

"Strigio. On west campus."

"How many!" He spat the words at them. They looked unsure. I stepped in then.

"Alot maybe a thousand of them!" Stan just ran to what seemed like a drill and pulled it but nothing happened. "Crap" He muttered" Hathaway! get to the morio dorms and evacuate them. NOW!"

I ran as fast as i could to the dorms. The school day was going to start in a few hours so it was getting dark. I opened the door to the dorms and the only thing i could think of doing was screaming so i started screaming. "STRIOGIO ATTACK!" I screamed some people sprung the doors open looking alarmed and gathered like i told them too. This was guys but i had to get to the girls some how. "Rose?" Chritian asked looking worried. "Christian!" I shouted and he winced " I need you to stay her with the rest of the morio and protect them alright?"

" What do you mean?"

"I NEED YOU TO BURN ANYONE WHO TRYS TO GET IN OR OUT OF THIS FUCKING DORM, GOT IT?" Everyone turned and stared at christian then me and i swear half of them started crying. Christian just nodded as i ran to the girls dorm. I got in and shouted again this time i got more of a screaming and running act. At least the guys could actually form a group! " EVERYONE SHUT UP!" All the girls stared. "If you dont listen to me your going to get killed. GOT IT!" They muttered and gave each other terrified stares. I glanced at the boys dorm and then Alberta emerged. "Rose go to the lobby Guardian alto needs your help ill take care of the girls" Stan needs MY help. Well, well, well. No rose this is no time to be smart. I ran to the lobby and saw stan standing next to two novices and Eddie and then it hit me. Were was lissa? She wasnt with the group of girls. She was in the chapel. Well at least she was on holy ground. " Rose, i need you to direct everyone into the hall search all the dorms, the strigio havent gotten near yet" Was he like mental

" Your driving all the morio AND dhampires into one room! are you freakin mad?!"

"ROSE!"

"Why dont you just serve us to the strigio stan!?"i didnt even stop to take a breath "That room will be turned into a slaughter house in seconds!"

"What do you suggest we do huh?" I could see the vain pulsing

"We all-" BOOM the doors swung open followed by screams and crys of were coming.

**Thank you for reading my story and plz plz plz review or i will asume you guys hate it and dont want me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im soooooo glad you liked my story and hope you injoy this chapter :D**

The girls came rushing in, and by the look on there faces someone had died. I grabbed a novice and looked her straight in the eyes. "Who?" i asked

"Alberta" She started to cry hysterically. I let the novice go and turned to Stan. He was barking orders at all the guardians and telling them to do things. I realised he had gathered everyone into the hall like i told him NOT to do but you know Rose hathaways just a dumn ass nearly guardian thats ALREADY killed strigio but that doesnt mean a thing to the way more smarter Guardian Stan Alto. he could be such an ass. Suddenly i was knocked to the ground by a frantic Christian " WERE IS SHE!?" I tryed pushing him of me but i didnt want to hurt him " WERE IS LISA?!"

" OH MY GOD! I forgot about her!" Lisa had fallen asleep up in the chapel. I got up and ran for the door but something cold and hard grabbed my throught. "Christian... Let..Go" I managed to choke out. " Its Anastisia hun" She trew me to the wall and i was pretty sure that i was paralyzed. She was strong. Like REALLY strong. She came over to me in a flash and pulled my neck to her mouth when she burst into flames. Her screams alerted the guardians and two came running out.  
One stabbed her and the other was stan and he handed me a silver stake. " Lisa is not here, You know were she is dont you?"

"Yes, I do"

"Go get her and take phyco fire boy with you"

"Okay"

"Rose, Dont die" I ran towards the church and was suprised when christian could keep up.

" Phyco fire boy? Really?" He asked looking kinda proud

" Kind of explains you doesnt it" He just nodded and we got to the church we ran up the stairs and lisa was sleeping beside the window with her head resting on it " Lisa, Lisa" I shook her and she woke up screaming " Monkey butt?!" **(AN: Dont ask, first thing that popped into my head) **"Rose what are you doing here?"

"We need to go, there are strigio ill explain later" I pulled her up but then something smashed into the side of the church and it lit on fire. "SHIT!" I cursed

" What the hell, Strigio dont have the guts to light something on fire" Christian exclaimed

" There not strigio" Murmured Lisa. I looked out the window and she was right. They were humans but not far behing them stood about three strigio. " Come on" I pulled Lisa down the old wooden stairs and christian followed. I looked around. The entrance was on fire and the church was making a very scary creaking noice that i think meant that it wouldnt hold together for long. The priest came running out of a room with a hilarious expression and if the room wasnt getting so hot and uncomfortable i would have been rolling on the floor laughing. "Rosemarie, Whats happening?!" He asked

"Is there another way out of the church other than the main one?" I screamed. The creaking had gotten very loud now. The priest ran into his little room and we followed. He asked us to help him move a wardrobe. Once we had moved it there was a passage. He signalled for us to go through. " What about you?" Asked Lisa

" Dont worry about me just go as fast as you can. GO." He said

" Lissa. Come on." I shouted once we had started crawling the wardrobe was pushed in front of the passage way again. It was pitch black so i couldnt see infront of me but i could feel the ground under me. " This must be one of the passage ways morois built for if strigios attach" Stated Lissa.

"Morios built passage ways?" I asked

"Not resently. They built these a long time ago. Most of them were filled in with cement when they were building the school." She replyed. We soon reached a opening obove us it was covered with leaves. " So predictable no one would predict it" Said Christian. The passage had led us to the cabines. I started running towards the road and christian folowed me. " Wait arnt we going to go back and help the others?" Lissa asked

" Babe, I dont think there are others left" Christian replyed

" Yea, Christians right we got attached just outside the hall before we came to get you" I told her

" And Guardian Alto was gathering everyone in the hall so they would all be lunch by now" I elbowed Christian because lissa had started crying. He went to her and hugged her. " Guys we need to go" I waited but they just started kissing " NOW!"

"Okay Okay, Lets go" Said Christian and pulled Lissa along We got to the road and strted walking. I felt sorry for all the people that were probably now a strigios dinner but the worst part was the striogio were now going to be strong. Extremly strong.

**What did you guys think??? Cool huh? or did it suck? well let me know! Review, Review, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating in a long time but I just started writing again and i hope you guys like this new chapter.**_

_"Okay Okay, Lets go" Said Christian and pulled Lissa along We got to the road and started walking. I felt sorry for all the people that were probably now a strigios dinner but the worst part was the striogio were now going to be strong. Extremly strong._

"We have to get as far away as we can from the academy"

"Yea, but we have been walking for two hours!" Christian replied and by the look on both their faces they really were tired.

"Were lucky that a strigoi hasnt found us yet! So we have to keep on moving!" I shouted back at christian. And just then i saw what i had been praying for for the past two hours. A car. We all waved our hands asking it to stop. It was a woman that looked like she might be in her fourtys. She smiled at us and asked "Were to kids?"

"Ummm as far from here as possible?"

" I can drop you guys off in Dillon."

"Thanks" I wasnt sure were that was but i was pretty sure it was far away.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Asked Christian

"We'll probably catch a bus to somewhere"

"Im guessing you dont know where yet huh?"

"Oh yea i got the whole trip planed out we can go to fiji and relax for a while" I said while glaring at him.

"Will their be punch?" He said with the same venom in his voice that mine had

"So help me christian i will-"

"GUYS!" Lissa snapped us out of our little rest of the car ride was quiet aside from the fact that the old women kept on trying to make thanked the woman once we got to Dillon. It wasnt as far as i thought it would be.

"What now?" Asked Lissa

"I dont know." I replied quietly.

"Do any of us really have any real connections in the real world?"

"We could go to court." Suggested lissa

"Liss, i dont think their will be anyone in court. I mean an attack at this magnitude. Everyone will leave court as soon as possible and run off somewhere with a dozen guardians."

"Well theres my Aunt..." Christian suggested

"where does she live agian?"

"Minnesota."

"Its only two states away and to get there we would have to head back towards the academy."

"Well,were did you go when... you know... you left."Asked Christian caustiously

"I...I went to Russia."

"Holy shit!"

"CHRISTIAN!" Lissa Screamed at him.

"We could go there..."Christian wanted to go to Russia really badly i remember him mentioning that once." How would we get the tickets?" I asked. He looked hopefully at lissa.

"Oh God were going to Russia arnt we?"

"Okay this is stupid we cant go to Russia...I mean what would we do there...Its stupid!"

"Well theres an academy in Russia we could go and tell them about the situation here." Christian said hopeful.

"Thats actually not a bad idea." Lissa turned to me for confirmation

"Really...Russia..." Jesus when i said far away i didnt mean lets travel to another continent. Well looks like its time to pay a visit to some old friends.

_**Hope you guys liked it please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, Heres the next part hope you like it :)**_

I kept looking at the plane god it said Russia! We were going to Russia! Oh god i couldnt go back i mean...what will we do? Were will we go? Well actually i knew were i was going to go..its not like we had another choice Dimitri's family was the only people i was really close to there. But it was still to... senced my mental battle with myself and put a comforting hand on mine.

"Rose, its going to be is the right thing to do" She smiled at me

"Yea, and its going to be totally AWESOME!" Christian had a huge grin on his and lissa both gave him curious looks. "Why do you wanna go there so much anyway?"

"Because havent you read about the academy there! They say that they do offencive magic but they only let a certain amout of people take it."

"Wow, I wonder if they know about Spirit.."Lissa looked hopeful

"Yay, Christian gets to burn people and Lissa can learn to stalk my dreams what happens if something goes wrong huh? What if...What if im not doing the right thing for Lissa...maybe"

"Rose! We have no choice! Think about it we may be the only people that got out of there by going to The academy in russia we will be alerting the Moroi and Dhampire world that something like this happened" She was right but i still felt nervious.

"And the academy their has heaps of like badass people that went there like Edward Voda he was a fire-"Russian Badasses huh? Can you think of any.. say like one that led an army looking for me and killed ALOT of people?

"Christian!"Lissa gave him a stern took one look up at me and looked embarrassed."Oh,Rose im sorry i didnt...mean..."

"Its fine Christian" I gave him a unconvincing smile.I got up and walked over to the window and looked out to the huge planes."What am i doing..."I whispered to myself.

"Protecting ."She hugged me and i just wanted to cry to let it all of my chest but this wasnt the time or place."Liss,Its my were after me. He came for me."A felt a tear run down my cheek."What? No! Rose look at was NOT your think all those Strigio came to the academy for were you supposed to do? Run away and hide in a cave somewhere? You had no idea this would happen." She held me by my shoulders.

"What...What if i screw it so valuable to if they get to you?"

"Dont be silly! You me and Christian make up the vampire justice league" I chuckled at her atempt at being a geek.

"Ahhh Liss have you even ever read a comic book in your life?"

"No, but it made you smile didnt it?" We went and sat back after that and soon after the gates to the plane opened.I stood up and stared at the open hooked her arm with mine and pretty much dragged me onto the plane.

_VA_

"Rose,ROSE!" Lisa Shook me "Rose wake up!" I looked up at a blushing Lisa. I insteadly Jumped up out of my seat and mentally swore at myself for falling else was sleeping so only two teenagers looked at me like i was mental.I sat back down. "What happened Liss?"

"You were kinda talking in your sleep"She said looking at her feet

"What was i saying?" I knew i didnt want to know the answer but i still asked.

"Oh nothing just you know...I dont even-"

" was i saying"

"You kept on murmuring his name...Dimitri"

"Oh" I could feel my cheeks burning hot and red.

"You...You loved him alot didnt you?" She asked looking at me.

"Lissa,I did alot he understood me better that anyone i know even better than i know myself" As i said this i could she lissa's face crumble."Liss!You know i love you. You are one can take your place."

"Why didnt you tell me about him earlyier?"She asked

"It...was complecated and you were going through a hard time and it never seemed like the right time..." She looked at me like i was completly insane.

"Well guess get to tell me all about it now."She smiled looked very pleased with I did and it felt so greta.I was talking to someone about dimitri finally i got to tell someone about all the feelings i had had for him from the very start.I had just finished the bit were i staked him on the bridge when Christian shot up from were he was "sleeping" "What so his still a strigio i thought you staked him?"He looked over at me. His hair was a total mess and he looked quite cute. Me and lissa burst into a fit of giggles because of what we liked to call his "Morning Face". "So!What happened?"

"I got a note saying-"

"Hello"A female dhampire with a very heavy accent looked curiously at us.

"Oh Hello."She was very beautiful. She had long blond hair and dark green eyes.

"Sorry to do this you must get it alot but im a really big fan Guardian Hathaway your...your my idol " She grinned at me with perfect teeth and if this was a joke man was she a good I saw two other girls peering at me and giggling a few steps behind this girl.

"We were..umm... wondering if we could have a photo with you please?"She asked batting her long eyelashes at me.

"You want to take a photo with me?"

"Oh do you mind if the other girls do too?"The other girls wouldnt stop staring and giggling.I turned to Lissa and she looked just as confused as me.

"Why?"

"Well your are a... what is da word in english...you are a very good guardian...truely amazing."

"ummm im not a gua-"

"Shed love to take a picture with you guys." Lissa gave a warm smile to her.

"OMG! Your Princess Vasilisa!" The girl turned around to her friends and giggled.

"Все девочки в школе будет так ревнива!" Said one girl to the one that obviously knew all stood around me and i managed to put on a smile and they thanked me in after taking one with Lissa aswell left to go back to their looked confused.

"What just happened"He asked

"Beats me."

"Maybe your well know in the academy in Russia" Lisa said

"Maybe your like a god to them" Christian said without knowing what those words meaned to me. A god? Just like Dimitri had been when he came to St. Vladimirs Academy.A god just like Dimitri.

_**Love It? Hate it? Review it!**_

_**Shout out to my awesome friend for reading a reviewing NATASHA! And my not so Evil brother for Reviewing :)**_


End file.
